Called of Duty Heroes: Nazi Zombies 2
by hero101
Summary: Boulder, Heatwave, Ben, and Commander Cody have to fight a lot of Zombies, and go to 10 Worlds in Order to get Out of the Game. Some have Cursing, But it's Funny. Based from the YouTube video: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 2.


**Hi, It's Me again Richard Serpa. The Last Time were Saw our Heroes, they were in the "Nazi Zombie: Origins". Now their in a New World as they are Playing to Clear the Game, like Dr. Richtofen said. So let's see that our Story Continues, Shall We?**

 **Heroes:**

 **Heatwave, and Boulder (Transformers Rescue Bots)**

 **Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse)**

 **Commander Cody (Star Wars: the Clone Wars)**

Inside a Cabin in the Woods, Our Heroes were Teleported to Different Locations. Boulder came out of a Door under a Stair, "Hmm, This doesn't look like Zombies. Hello!, am I all Alone here" said Boulder. Then Heatwave fell down from a Closet, "Whoa! (Crash)". now Heatwave continues as he gets up, and points at anything, "AH!, What in the Allspark" said Heatwave. "Heatwave? Heatwave is that You?" said Boulder as he checks to see if it's Him.

"The Hell do You want?!" said Heatwave, and Boulder walked a bit, while play foolish. "Oh, just want make sure You still have your Stupid Temper Face" said Boulder. Heatwave took that as an Insult, "Hey, SCREW YOU! Science Boy" said Heatwave, "Yeah, Yeah" said Boulder as he looks around, and continues, "Were the Hell are We?". "How am I suppose to know" said Heatwave.

Heatwave, and Boulder are looking around in search of Commander Cody. "Where is our Clone Commander Friend gone to now" said Boulder. Then a Crushing noise of Junk was made, as Cody got out of the mess, "Next Time, Give Us a little bit of Warning when we Teleport" said Cody. "OK, now lets find out were the Hell are We" said Boulder. But Then, "Wait a Minute! Ah Great, Did We ALREADY lose Ben again!" Said Heatwave in a Mad Mood.

Later Outside Ben was Running from Zombies in his Ripped ( **Ben 10: Alien Force** ) Clothes. Then Heatwave, and Boulder came out to help Ben with Heatwave carrying a **M1A1 Thompson** , and Boulder aiming with a **MP40 Submachine Gun**. After Ben was clear inside, The Two Rescue Bots open Fire on the Zombies. Then Boulder begins to Whistle ( **It Ends Tonight** ), Heatwave look at Him in a Weird look, "What? It's My Favorite Song" said Boulder.

Cody was Laughing at Ben's Clothes, "What in the Allspark happen to You?" said Heatwave. When I got back to My World, Gwen was got Really Mad by going to the Game. So I went Back in while Gwen was Trying to stop Me, and the Teleporter took Me here. Heatwave look at Boulder, "Hey Don't look at Me, I didn't do this" said Boulder. "Hah! Stupid Teleporter" said Heatwave. "Don't Worry I have Prepared" said Ben. He took Out his ( **Ben 10: Omniverse** ) clothes on Changed to himself again. "Now this is More Like it" said Ben. "Hey Ben, Try Dress like this More often. It's Good on You" said Heatwave.

So our Heroes gathered around, "So Boulder, Whats the Plan" said Heatwave. "Well, First of All. We need to know: **Were FUCK We Are!,** and Second of, We should find the Perk Machine" said Boulder. "Well, Where would that be?" said Heatwave. "Well I check the Map in the Other Room". He look down, and back up again. "We're Standing Right on Top of It" said Boulder, and All of them Looked Down.

Then Ben came to the Group, "Guys I need a Weapon" said Ben. Heatwave give Ben his New Hand Gun, "Use this" said Heatwave. "Why do I always get Little Guns?" said Ben. "Does Your Omnitrix work in the Game before?" said Heatwave as He points at Ben's Watch. "You gave Ben a **M1911 Colt Handgun**. Heh Heh, Smart" said Cody. Then Heatwave insulted Him, "Screw You!" said Heatwave.

When they got Outside, Boulder, and Heatwave shot Two Zombies, then went Down to the Perk Machine. But their in for a Big Surprise, "What in the Allspark is All this?" said Heatwave. There are Bottles of Juggernog, and a Omnitrix Disc. "This Disc shows Diamondhead" said Ben. Heatwave asked Cody about the Drinks, "Hey Cody, How about it?". "OH NO! last time I did that, a Crazy German Guy came after Me" said Cody. Heatwave asked again, "What are you gonna". Cody replied, "I'm gonna find the Mystery Box" said Cody as He heads towards the Box.

Heatwave grabbed a Bottle, then looked to see a Man in a German Costume, "Oh, Its You again" said Heatwave, as Boulder Jumped Back a Little. "Don't You have something else to do?!" said Heatwave as he grabbed another Bottle. The Man want's Him to have One Bottle. "What are you gonna do? come, and stop Me. or I would pull a Tooth, and See what Happens!" said Heatwave. "Heatwave, stop taunting Him. He is the Game! He must be Responsible for Putting Us here" said Boulder.

Then Cody came Back, "Hey Guys!, I got a Ray Gun!" said Cody in a Good Mood, until He sees the Crazy Man again. Then Heatwave takes Ben's Gun, and wants to Shoot Him. "Hey You! I got a Present for Ya!" said Heatwave as He Shot the Gun at the Man's Head, and did Nothing. Boulder on the Other Hand, "OH SHIT HEATWAVE!, You really FUCK it Up for Us. THIS TIME!" said Boulder in a Worry, and Shocking Mood. Then That Guy Changed the Wave number from 2 to 10, and Laughs Creepy. "You really Doomed Us All Now, You IDIOT!" said Cody. "Have a Jug, You feel better" said Heatwave as He give Cody a Juggernog, and asked where the Box Is, "Hey Cody, where's the Box", "Follow Me" said Cody.

Then Ben had an Idea, and Grabs the Disc. "You guys go, I'll take care of the Zombies" said Ben. "Well save some Juggernog for the Doctor, Ha,ha,ha ha ah. I made a Joke" said Boulder grabbing the Last bottle.

Ben walked, and waited for the Zombie Hoard when Gun Fire of **Thompson, MP40,** and **Ray Gun** on Some Zombies. Then Ben sees the Creepy Man emerging from the Bushes, and Ben use the Omnitrix to turn into **Diamondhead**. Ben/Diamondhead beated up all the Zombies as he got reached to the Man, but sadly Ben got Beaten Up. Then He stomp him, which reverts Ben back to Human again, and needs Reviving. Then the Hoard started going after the Others. But then a Line of Lightning shock all the Zombies, "Ah, 1.21 Gigawatts (Laughing a Manic thing)" said Boulder.

The Head to Ben, and Heatwave revives Him just in Time. Boulder tells them about the Backpack He's wearing, "All Listen Up!. This thing on My Back is a Prototype that Some Dr. Maxis came up with. I don't know if it works,but it's can teleport, and it's very short. But it needs 5 minutes to be Charged, So were We had to Hold them off for 5 Minutes" said Boulder, and Continues, while just to make sure Heatwave is Listening. "Got it Heatwave? Or shall I start over, Too Simple Minded, Shall I start over?" said Boulder. Heatwave got very as He got Close to Boulder, and says. " **FUCK YOU!** " said Heatwave as He pushed off Boulder, "Oh, Thank You. OK, Lets Begin" said Boulder.

Heatwave gave Ben his Gun back in the Process to be Ready. Heatwave loads Up with a New **BAR:=(Browning Automatic Rifle)** , Cody with his **Ray Gun** , and Boulder with His **Wunderwaffe**. Everyone got Ready as the Zombies start pouring in from the Hill of their Left. Boulder got the Right Side, and Electrocutes them. Then Heatwave helps Boulder on the Right Side of the Incoming Zombies. Boulder was having Fun, until the Time is Up.

"Teleporter's Ready. Quick, come together, Especially You Cody. Here We GO!" said Boulder. They All Teleported out of the Level, with the Zombies getting Fried.

 _What Happens to the Heroes?=_ Well they maybe in a World. which also Known as: **New Vestroia**. Good Bye for Now.


End file.
